Reed Tail
|pastaffie = Rogue |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Rogue: |namesl = Unknown Reed |familyl = Minnow Unnamed she-cat |familyt = Mate: Mother: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = A Forest Divided |deadbooks = None}} Reed is a silver tabby tom. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''A Forest Divided :He is briefly mentioned by Slate to Gray Wing, stating that Gray Wing hadn't met him or Minnow yet. It is further explained that they were rogues who had joined Wind Runner's Camp. :When Gray Wing and Slate go to her camp after a fight with a fox, Wind Runner calls for him to come look at Slate and Gray Wing's injuries, asking if he was awake. Reed replies that how could anyone sleep with all the noise. Reed approaches Gray Wing and sniffs the wound on his neck, determining that he should put herbs on it before it gets infected. He continues to examine Gray Wing's wounds, but Gray Wing tells him to help Slate first. :Reed obeys and goes to check the bite on Slate's ear, stating that it is a clean bite and will heal neatly, but it needs some ointment. He adds that it is a shame that the fox got Slate's good ear. When Gray Wing and Slate start to argue, Reed pushes between them, saying he needs to go make ointment. Soon after, Minnow returns to the camp, and it is noted that he is Minnow's mate. :Reed returns to them with the ointment he made and begins applying it to Slate's ear. Slate winces and asks Reed if he's sure it will help. He replies that his mother used on him, and that he was healthy. After finishing with Slate, he turns to Gray Wing and treats him. When he finishes, Reed tells him that the ointment was made of dried oak leaf and marigold. Gray Wing says that he will have to tell Pebble Heart. Reed says that Slate had told him how Pebble Heart was a natural healer, adding that he would like to meet him. :Wind Runner shares a part of a grouse with him and Slate. After he finishes eating, he lies down in the sun. Later, when Wind Runner's kits, Dust Muzzle and Moth Flight, want to go hunting, Reed invites them to come and lie in the sun with him instead. They reject his offer, Dust Muzzle stating that was "boring". :A few days later, Reed checks Slate's ear over to make sure it hasn't gotten infected. Gray Wing calls to him, asking if Slate was all right. Reed replies that in another quarter moon, her ear would be completely healed. Soon after, Dust Muzzle exclaims that he can hear pawsteps. Reed agrees with him, saying there is a forest cat approaching them, who is revealed to be Thunder. :When Gray Wing returns to the camp after Quiet Rain's death, Minnow and Reed are mentioned to have been hanging back in shadows. Trivia *Reed is not listed in the allegiances of ''A Forest Divided, despite appearing in the book. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Minnow: Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:Wind Runner's Cats Category:Early Settlers Category:Rogue Category:A Forest Divided characters